Italia
by misminor
Summary: Everyone knew that misery loved company and that the best way to avoid it was to pretend it didn't exist. As such, an immunity to incredulity was easily established and the suspension of disbelief was a highly endorsed self-defense mechanism. And to be honest, being the only class invited to a fully-funded trip to Italy was pretty tame as far as things went in Namimori. OutsiderPOV
1. The Big Brother

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyou Hitman Reborn; the cover image of the Breakers' mansion is not mine**

 **Warning: Unclear Outsider's POV; possible OOCness; Misconceptions and Misunderstandings; I can't remember if Class 2-A is actually Tsuna's classroom but I'm gonna pretend that it is until someone corrects me**

 **UnBeta'd**

* * *

Namimori was a peaceful town. A bit strange, but no less peaceful. The crime rates in the small town were nearly non-existent compared to the rest of Japan, and the most violence the denizens encountered was that of their own making when competing for the best sales in the market or when they failed to adhere to the simple "No Crowding" rule.

Although peaceful, it wasn't necessarily a bore to live in Namimori. There were always new, exciting things that happened, even if it didn't directly involve someone they knew.

The local police, street gangs, Yakuza, and hospitals were all under the dictatorship of a 16-year-old boy. Explosions were commonplace and gun shots could be heard nearly everyday. Buildings were often built and renovated overnight in order to keep up with all the collateral damage of said explosions. Foreign celebrities and their bodyguards were a common sight to see and their fancy cars littered the streets in the same suburb. And, if you were lucky, you might see them sunbathing leisurely on a sunny day. Children played with fire on a daily basis, and the upstanding sushi chef next door apparently had ties to the underworld.

None of that really mattered though. Whereas someone from another city may have broken down from all the sheer chaos that was Peaceful Namimori, any Namimori citizen would have gone about their day, knowing that misery loved company and that the best way to avoid it was to pretend it didn't exist. Unless that misery was a Hibari, that is.

Of course, when all the children of Namimori were gathered in a building for the purpose of learning, it went without saying that the ones who avoided chaos had to mingle with the ones who caused it. As such, an immunity to incredulity was easily established and the willing suspension of disbelief was a highly endorsed self-defense mechanism.

So when the Headmaster of Namimori Chu personally announced to Class 2-A that they would be partaking in a fully-funded fieldtrip to Italy, no one batted an eyelash. No one asked why their class was the only one going or why some rich foreigner wanted them to stay at his mansion or why a baby wearing a three-piece suit was pointing a gun at them. No one asked how the school managed to procure each student in Class 2-A a Japanese passport or how they managed to get their signatures on the documents.

Instead, they easily packed the passports into their book-bags, and broke into an excited chatter about their upcoming trip to Italy. The sound of a head banging onto a desk in defeat and a miserable groan were habitually ignored by the rest of the class barring a few, and the rest of the day was filled with chipper students.

When the fated day arrived and the class was led to a private terminal to a private jet, the class indulged themselves in the once-in-a-lifetime luxury, starry-eyed, while a brunet pouted and sulked in a corner with his friends, away from the rest of the class.

When the jet landed, the class was greeted with smartly dressed men lined up on either side of a red carpet, leading to a finely shined limousine – the door held open by a chauffer. When they climbed inside, no one was more surprised than Dame-Tsuna to see Sawada-san waiting for them in the car.

To the class' amusement, Dame-Tsuna stuttered and hysterically asked his mother why she was there. Despite Dame-Tsuna gradually growing out of his clumsy, no-good phase in life, his Dame-ness would occasionally reappear. It was only the woman's presence that kept them from teasing and ribbing Dame-Tsuna for having his mother follow him out of the country.

Dame-Tsuna's lackeys – _how in the world did that even happen?_ – Gokudera and Yamamoto, and the class idol, Sasagawa Kyoko, and her friend, Kurokawa Hana, exchanged familiar greetings with Sawada-san.

After Sawada-san explained that she had been asked to be the class' chaperone and when she started exclaiming how she hoped to see her "Tsu-kun's father," the class returned to their previous conversations. The grimace on Dame-Tsuna's face at his mother's wish was absently registered by his classmates – either for the childish pet name or at the mention of his absentee father, they did not know.

After a while of chatting amicably with one another and gaping at the sights they passed by, the vehicle finally came to a stop. The chauffer exited the vehicle and opened the car door for them. They got out one-by-one and stared wide-eyed at the fancy restaurant before them.

"Ah, that's right!" Sawada-san smiled. "You guys haven't eaten since the flight, right?" And with that, they followed her into the expensive-looking restaurant.

A smartly-dressed man greeted them inside and directed them to the back of the restaurant, away from the suspiciously empty front enterance. They walked towards a pair of intimidating men wearing a black suit and sunglasses guarding a set of heavy oak doors. The two men took a good look at the class before opening the doors and ushering them inside.

There were more men inside, all wearing the same black suit and sunglasses. Each one as intimidating as the next as they stood in the perimeter of the private room. There was a long table in the center with plate settings that looked fit for an expensive banquet.

There was a blond man sitting at the end. Contrary to the suits that surrounded them, he wore a casual outfit. When they entered, he got up and walked towards them with a charming smile that sent the girls to a swoon.

"Ciao," he greeted. "I hope you guys don't mind joining me for lunch before you set off to the mansion."

"Oh, my!" Sawada-san exclaimed happily. "Dino, dear, is that you?"

The handsome foreigner turned and smiled warmly at the woman. "Mama," he said, to their bewilderment. "It's so good to see you!"

Sawada-san went around and gave him a hug before cupping his face with both hands. "Oh," she cooed. "You've grown so much! How have you been? You don't visit as often as you used to."

The young man – newly dubbed as Dino by Sawada-san – rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. It was a disturbingly familiar gesture. "I've been busy with the Family business lately," he explained. "I didn't think you'd be coming on the trip, Mama. That reminds me! Where's my lil' bro at?"

He surveyed the class and perked up, waving cheerily towards the back of the crowd. Class 2-A pondered the identity of the foreign _ikemen's_ brother, disbelieving that he had just referred to Sawada-san as his mother.

"Di-Dino!" Dame-Tsuna exclaimed with wide eyes, to the class' disbelief. "Wha- what are you doing here?!"

"Visiting my little brother, of course!" With another grin that left the school girls blushing, Dino went back to the table and pulled out the seat next to him before sitting down at the head of the table once more. "Come sit next to me, Tsuna!"

Eyes followed as Dame-Tsuna went to sit by the foreigner, followed by Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko, and Hana. Sawada-san went to sit across Dame-Tsuna on the other side of Dino. Following their example, the rest of the class went to take a seat as well.

"A-ano…" a blushing girl started. "Dino-san, how do you know Dame- I mean – Sawada?"

He flashed her a smile. "He's my cute little brother, of course!"

"EHHH?!"

The class looked back and forth between the two.

"You guys don't look alike at all!"

"Yeah! You're so much cooler than Dame-Tsuna."

"He's so _clumsy_."

Under their jibes, they could clearly see Dame-Tsuna flushing red, ducking his head down and Dino frowned.

Dino gave them a reproving look. "Believe it or not, I used to be pretty clumsy when I was younger, too."

Sawada-san nodded, smiling. "You always made a mess everywhere, didn't you, dear? I remember you were always spilling your food all over the table at dinner and tripping down the stairs and –"

"You don't have to say all _that_ , Mama…"

Apparently, clumsiness ran in the family.

As the conversation progressed to reveal that Dino had _also_ had troubles with his studies when he was younger, the waiting staff proceeded to set food on the table, and the class was properly distracted.

The food looked delicious and foreign. Different kinds of pasta dishes were on every other plate and red was a prevalent color through out the table.

"Well, eat up!" Dino smiled. "I hope you guys know how to use cutlery. The restaurant doesn't provide chopsticks."

It was a little alarming to hear that, but they tried their best to impress. It was a different experience, and a little awkward when the food slipped off their forks. The spoons were more familiar to use.

"So… Dino-san," a boy started. "Are you the one who funded our trip?"

They hoped he would say no and relieve them of the fear that they had bullied the little brother of an incredibly rich man.

"Oh, no. That wasn't me." Dino laughed. "I just happened to hear that my little brother and his class were on a trip here and decided to buy out a restaurant to meet my cute little brother's classmates."

"B-b-buy out?"

"Yeah, it was pretty last minute, so it cost me a prettier penny than it normally would have."

The girls took on worried looks. "Is that okay? You didn't have to–"

But the blond just waved off their concerns. "It's fine, it's fine. It's not everyday that Tsuna comes and visits, you know? Besides, you guys don't have to worry. It hardly made a dent in my wallet, anyway."

Class 2-A gained varying degrees of flummoxed expressions. Just how rich was Dame-Tsuna's big brother?!

"I was a little disappointed though," Dino sighed. "My cute student didn't join you guys on your trip…"

"He would have hated it," Dame-Tsuna deadpanned.

"That's true. I guess that means I'll just have to settle for when I visit Namimori again."

"You teach?" A girl asked.

Were all teachers in Italy as rich as this guy?

"Ah, no. Not regularly," Dino answered. "I just have one student and he's a bit of a problem child. He goes to your school, but I doubt you guys know him. He's older than you."

"Who is it?"

"I don't know if you know him. His name is Kyouya, and I think he's part of the Disciplinary Committee."

The class blanched. There was only one Kyouya that they knew of and he was most definitely in the Disciplinary Committee. His very name struck fear into people of all ages in Namimori.

Hibari Kyouya.

"Y-you tea-teach Hiba-Hibari-san?" a boy stuttered.

Dino perked up. "You know him then?" His voice was disturbingly chipper and bright. "He's such a handful, but he's a good student. Very strong and quick on the uptake."

"What do you teach him?" another boy asked incredulously.

"Well, it's more _tutoring_ than teaching, per say. He already knew how to fight when I took him under my wing."

"F-f-f-fight?!"

"Mhm! He was pretty rough around the edges in the beginning and needed to learn more control and finesse, but he's gotten a lot better, haha!"

A familiar sense of terror washed over the class. However, instead of the cause being _Hibari Kyouya_ , it was his _teacher._

It was different, they thought, to find out that they had been bullying a rich man's younger brother. But it was another, completely different animal altogether, to find out that they had been bullying the younger brother of an incredibly rich man _whojustsohappenedtobetheonewhowasteachingHibariKyouyahowtofight_.

Frankly, they weren't quite too sure if the seemingly amiable man was even aware that he was happily dining with his brother's tormentors and if the food had been laced with something and _ohmygodtheyweregonnadie!_ But they had to eat – who knew what would happen if he got offended?

The rest of the meal was quiet and tense. At least, on their end. The head of the table, comprising of the Sawadas and Dame-Tsuna's friends were chatting energetically. When the meal was done, the waiting staff removed the plates, and Dino & co. led the group out of the restaurant, surrounded by the suits, who they suspected were Dino's bodyguards.

Just before they entered the limousine to take them to wherever else they were supposed to go, Dino bid them all farewell, receiving a hug from his mother, before heading out into one of the many black cars. The suits followed after, entering their own vehicles, before driving off in an important-looking formation, with Dino's car in the center.

After seeing him off, the students entered the limousine one-by-one and returned to their former chatter in an attempt to ease their apprehension, fervently trying to ignore Dame-Tsuna and his ilk.

* * *

 **Yeah... another Outsider POV**

 **And i'll admit it: I've been reading those Trip-to-Italy fics lol**


	2. The Uncle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyou Hitman Reborn;** **the cover image of the Breakers' mansion is not mine**

 **Warning: Outsider POV, Misconceptions and Misunderstandings, Possible OOCness, Canon-typical bashing on Tsuna by classmates**

 **UnBeta'd**

* * *

By the time the vehicle had slowed, everyone was back to their cheerful spirits - the previous encounter at the back of their minds - as they ignored Sawada-san gushing hearts at the person on the other end of her phone. Shortly after separating from her eldest son, she had received a call from someone who they had guessed was her husband.

"Ara, did Dino-kun tell you that Tsu-kun and I arrived, Honey?" she had simpered over the phone.

With a tired face, Dame-Tsuna tried to distract himself from his mother's embarrassingly love-dovey conversation. Rather than embarrassed, he seemed too used to such happenings as he seemed to have blocked her out with startling efficiency.

They peered out the windows to take in the scenery and gaped at the luscious european garden they drove through - colorful flowers and finely shaped shrubs pruned to perfection and elegant statues that accentuated the living masterpiece beautifully.

When the driver finally stopped the car and opened the door for them, they were greeted with a stunning mansion upon arrival. It must of had at least five stories and the facade alone could have easily dwarfed the entirety of Nami Chu. Much like their arrival at the airport, they were welcomed by sharply dressed men standing at attention in two rows on either side of the entrance of the manor and a butler on either side held open the large oak doors into the mansion.

Timidly, they moved forward, taking in everything they could with wide eyes. To think, in mere moments, they would be meeting the generous philanthropist who lived in this grandiose establishment! The very thought made them nervous. Aside from Hibari Kyouya and Dame-Tsuna's brother, they had never met a rich person before, and from their limited experience, they were all intimidating in some form or another.

By the time the entire class had entered the foyer of the manor, they had crowded together, in an attempt to not accidentally break one of the priceless artifacts that were on display. Of course, trust Dame-Tsuna to not have any common sense at all - standing casually with his group away from the others. What if that clumsy fool broke something?! His mother wasn't even trying to keep him in line! No, she was too busy flirting over the phone!

"Excuse me," one of the butlers started, startling them with his surprisingly fluent Japanese. "Lord Vongola is currently in a meeting and will be out shortly. In the meantime, please prepare yourselves for his arrival."

And with that, he vanished off somewhere to do whatever it was that butlers did. Taking his advice to heart, many of them checked and double checked their clothes, trying to press out any wrinkles that may have formed with their hands. The girls checked their hair and primed each other up as much as they possibly could. Again, only Dame-Tsuna and his gang did nothing to try and make a good first impression, much to their ire. Didn't he know that he also contributed to the overall impression of their class?! And that mother of his! What kind of chaperone gets distracted by her phone?!

Then, before anyone of them could try to reprimand their loser of a classmate, a man with dark hair and dark clothes walked down the wide staircase towards them. He held himself fiercely, and as he got closer, they could see vicious scars littering his face. Like deer in headlights, they froze at his glower as he scanned their group with a blood-red glare.

With a loud gulp, they silently wished that this wasn't the man they had to thank for their trip.

"Trash," he all but snarled, turning his gaze to Dame-Tsuna. "Who the fuck are they?"

To their horror, Dame-Tsuna only rubbed the back of his head sheepishly in response and smiled. "Our class got invited on an all-expense-paid trip to Italy."

That moron! How could he just respond so casually?! Did all those falls down the stairs knock the sense of danger out of him?! That guy looked like a convict!

The man gave them all another once-over and scoffed. Had he not been so intimidating, they probably would have bristled in offense. But to their surprise, he turned back to their loser classmate and with a glower, opened his mouth to let out some unexpected words.

"Tsunayoshi," he scowled. "Just when are you moving to Italy?"

Woah. Back up.

Back.

Up.

Why did this guy know Dame-Tsuna? When? HOW? They were pretty sure that their no-good classmate hadn't even introduced himself.

Dame-Tsung scratched his cheek absently. "Ah...After high school. I think...?"

The scarred man let out another scoff and prowled - because that was the only way they could describe his intimidating gate - past them and out the door.

After a pregnant silence, a girl spoke up. "Sawada," she started slowly. "How did he know your name?"

"Oh, um, uh," he floundered, as if caught off guard by the question. "Well, he's - um - my grandpa's son...from my father's side..."

"You're _related?!"_

They gaped at their classmate. They looked nothing alike!

"He's your _uncle?!_ " One of them cried, "He looks like a criminal! And you- you don't even look remotely terrifying!"

"Ah," he replied dubiously. "Thanks...?"

"Wait, hold up," a girl scowled. "How do we even know that you're not lying, Dame-Tsuna? For all we know, you could be trying to act tough!"

"Why the _fuck_ would Juudaime lie about that shitty bastard?!" Gokudera all but screeched, held back by Yamamoto and Dame-Tsuna.

"Maa, maa," Yamamoto smiled. "Tsuna's not lying though. Xanxus is Family, you know?"

And with that, Dame-Tsuna and Yamamoto switched their focus from the rest of the class to the rabid dog that was Gokudera Hayato - _how did he even keep his fanclub?_ \- in an effort to calm him down.

The girl pouted at being told off by both of the most popular boys in the class and let out a huff. Regardless, it seemed as if Yamamoto and Gokudera had also been previously acquainted with Dame-Tsuna's supposed uncle.

But it still begged the question: just what on earth was that "uncle" of his doing _here_ of all places?

* * *

 **Yeah, I'm firmly under the impression that Hibari is a rich family. I mean, come on! The guy modeled his part of the Future Base after his family home - which was a freaking Japanese MANSION!**

 **You can't convince me otherwise!**


	3. The Father

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn;** **the cover image of the Breakers' mansion is not mine**

 **Warnings: Outsider's POV; Canon-typical bashing on Tsuna by classmates; Misunderstandings**

 **UnBeta'd**

* * *

When all was said and done, the class - with the exception of a certain _select_ group - went back to fiddling with their clothes and hair in an attempt to look presentable enough to make up for a _certain group's_ unfortunate lack of decency to even _attempt_ at looking even remotely presentable. Of course, there were only so many times they could press their shirts with their hands or touch up their hair before they grew bored and restless. Some of them started fiddling with their hands in an attempt to refrain from showing any obvious signs of impatience.

Of course, Dame-Tsuna just _had_ to be the one to start tapping his foot, looking for all the world like he had better things to do elsewhere.

Sure, of course it was boring - having to just stand around, not knowing when they would be able to do anything else aside from just crowding the extravagant foyer - but how could he act like that? They all knew that Dame-Tsuna was a bit slow, but surely he had the basic decency to respect their generous host, right? At least show some gratitude, dammit!

And then, the butler returns, and, _of course_ Dame-Tsuna just has to be the one to grab the guy and ask if they could move somewhere else where they could sit or something.

Just as one of the boys were about to tell the man that they were _fine_ and to not listen to that _poor, unfortunate classmate of theirs_ and then proceed to shake the life out of their no-good loser of a classmate for embarrassing the class - Gokudera be damned! - the butler just smiled.

"Of course, Young Master." The man bowed with a hand to his chest in an elegant, well-practiced manner. "Please forgive me for my carelessness. You must all be tired from your flight. Ladies and gentlemen, please follow me." And with that he did and about-face and started walking towards one of the many doors that he had just returned from.

Dumbfounded at the unexpected development, they only stared after Dame-Tsuna and his group as they easily followed the man, as if they were just taking a casual stroll through the familiar streets of Namimori instead of an elegant mansion. Gokudera trudged along, walking with hands in his pockets. Yamamoto had his hands clasped, cradling the back of his head. Dame-Tsuna let out a _yawn_ , of all things, and even Kyoko just skipped along after them, swinging arms Kurokawa as she dragged her best friend after the three boys.

It was only when Kurokawa turned back towards them did they begin to follow. "Are you monkeys coming, or what?" she snarked.

After several twists and turns, the class quickly realized that they had to stick close together or else risk getting separated and lost within the mansion-turned-maze. They must have passed through at least ten different doors, and the hallways all looked the same - those vases and paintings were placed with such sterile precision in a monotonous pattern, it was almost as if they were being lead through the same corridors.

Unlike the rest of the class who had paid close attention to their surroundings in an effort not to get lost, Dame-Tsuna and his group were all just chatting and following the butler ahead of them as if on autopilot, not even paying any attention to their surroundings! Fortunately, they were herded between the butler and the rest of the class. Had they been in the back, they probably would have gotten lost in the enormous building! Even Sawada-san was still in her own little world!

Soon enough, they were led to a room with two long, red sofas facing one another in the center of the room. In the middle, there was a wide, tasteful glass coffee table that acted as a beautiful centerpiece. Just behind said table, there was another red sofa, though a bit smaller in size compared to the other two. All in all, it looked like a place that often held cultured guests for meetings of the business-casual sort. It wasn't the type of setting that a group of gangling teenagers with humble backgrounds could just casually walk into.

"Please," the butler started, "take seat. I'll be back with refreshments." And with that, he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Automatically, the class split into two main groups. The girls took one sofa, and the boys, on the other. Dame-Tsuna's group was the only anomaly, and being a rather small party in comparison, they easily fit onto the smallest sofa at the head of the room, facing the two main groups on either side and the door from which they came. They sat in a familiar formation, with Dame-Tsuna in the middle and Gokudera and Yamamoto on either side of him. It was as if the two could never stand or sit next to one another whenever Dame-Tsuna was with them. Next to Yamamoto sat Kyoto and Kurokawa, and on the other side of Gokudera was Sawada-san - who was _finally_ off her phone and even more peppy than before, if that was even possible.

Beginning to relax, the class restarted conversations with their friends, mainly sticking to their own groups. Though in the back of their minds, they were thankful that Dame-Tsuna had enough manners to not place his dirty feet on the masterpiece that disguised itself as a coffee table.

 _Knock, knock, knock_

Soon enough, the butler entered, somehow balancing a tray filled with western teacups and small plates on his head while holding an identical tray on either hand, each with the porcelain cups surrounding a centerpiece. The one on his head had a large porcelain teapot while the one in his hands each had a tier serving tray with an assortment of western pastries. How he managed to even knock and turn the handle to open the door, they did not know, but it was impressive nonetheless. He set the trays down with careful efficiency and began to pour them each a cup of tea, placing the tier serving trays on the coffee table within reasonable distance for all interested parties to easily reach.

Eager to try the new delicacies, the students quickly reached for the pastries to try and took a few sips to taste the european tea they were so generously provided. It was... different from the green tea they were used to. It tasted similar to black tea, but the aroma was different. When one of the girls asked the butler what the tea was called, they learned that it was a type of black tea called earl grey. It wasn't bad, but it was certainly a bit different from what they were used to in terms of black teas.

The girls attempted to drink their tea and nibble onto their pastries like how the actresses did in those western movies where they all wore those gloves and corsets and carried parasols or frilly fans in every scene. Some of the boys tried and failed to look refined in the eyes of the butler, but their motions were stiff and awkward and not fluid at all. Some of the other boys didn't even bother, too caught-up in the exotic pastries.

Still, they were all quieter than the collective noise that Dame-Tsuna's group generated. Gokudera was throwing another tantrum again, arguing about something or other at Yamamoto, who, was once again, only laughing it off with practiced ease, only further inciting the explosive delinquent - how they managed to stay friends this long was a never-ending mystery. Dame-Tsuna was freaking out in the background again, trying to calm down the transfer student. Kyoko frankly looked too amused by the whole thing, Sawada-san didn't even bother to contain the three, and Kurokawa just had a long-suffering expression like she was just so _done_ with it all.

As the only remotely sane - because no one _completely_ sane would ever willingly stick around Dame-Tsuna and his band of insanity (no matter how good-looking and popular they were) - person in the group, they silently pleaded to Kurokawa to _please stop them before someone important comes in_. But, of course, how could they foolishly forget that Kurokawa never listened to "monkeys," AKA: the rest of humanity except for Kyoko.

So they turned their hopes to their school idol, who only smiled flowers and sparkles at them before turning back to watch the disaster take place.

 _This was despair._

No one wanted to get in between a rabid Gokudera - he was bad enough on a good day - and his favorite victim, though sometimes they got the feeling that Yamamoto always goaded him on purpose. So they practiced their town's most valuable skill and virtue: feign ignorance and hope that insanity wasn't contagious.

That butler must have had ancestors from Peaceful Namimori or something. He didn't look fazed in the slightest! That, or perhaps he was used to such mayhem. The former seemed much more likely though. After all, there was no way he could be used to it, for that would imply that he had to have lived with it. Surely, nobles were more refined - _cultured_ \- than the Terrible Trio. _Someone please just shut them up!_

Then, much to their muted horror, the door slammed open.

At the doorway, there stood a blond man, complete with hazel eyes and a fancy suit and tie. He was tall and by the way his sleeves tightened around his arms, they could tell he was a muscular man. He had a goatee that accentuated his face rather nicely, coupled with sharp eyes that made him look rather intimidating.

 _No,_ they despaired. _This is the end!_

Was he another one of the staff? Maybe a bodyguard? Or worse! Was he their sponsor?

They knew that they should have made the trio shut up somehow. Now they were in trouble because of the racket that Dame-Tsuna's group made! He knew that Gokudera only listened to him! He should have controlled him better!

"Honey?" Sawada-san's voice chimed out of nowhere.

To their surprise, the stranger beamed. "My love!"

It was like watching a train wreck. They couldn't remove their eyes from the scene. Shortly after, the two adults practically ran to each other, Sawada-san jumping into his arms, and the man lifting her and twirling her in the air before pulling her into a tight embrace and giving her a long, passionate kiss.

It was so cliche, like something out of one of those American chick-flicks. And it was so overly romantic that it was kind of disgusting. Some of the girls swooned though, regardless.

The back finally became quiet, and a few curious students took a peak. After all, that was Dame-Tsuna's mother who had just up and kissed that foreigner. Dame-Tsuna sported a grimace that seemed to be a cross of disgust, embarrassment, and exasperation. Huh, so apparently, that wasn't the first time he's seen his mother do such a thing - speaking of which, didn't he have a bunch of baby half-siblings or something?

After what seemed to be an eternity of the two adults making goo-goo eyes at each other and saying sweet nothings to one another, they finally remembered that they had an audience and Sawada-san blushed like a maiden and looked away from the crowd, hand pressed to her cheek. The man just laughed uproariously and grinned, unabashed.

 _This man had no shame._

Then, to their surprise, he looked past them and towards Dame-Tsuna's group and said the most outrageous thing.

"How's my little Tuna-fish been? Come give your Papa a hug!"


	4. The Aunt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Warnings: OOCness; Misconceptions and Misunderstandings; Outsiders' POV; I honestly don't even remember what Lal and Nana refer to each other as so I'm just gonna pretend that they are on a First Name Basis because Lal isn't Asian and Nana is just Nana; canon-typical bashing on Tsuna by classmates**

 **UnBeta'd**

* * *

They didn't really know what that face Dame-Tsuna was making meant, but going by his furrowed brow and pursed lips, it wasn't anything too affectionate. Regardless, the man that called himself his father scooped up their classmate and proceeded to throw and twirl him around into the air as if he weighed less than a paperclip.

Judging by Dame-Tsuna's less than ecstatic response, it was something that probably happened far too often. And in the middle of gaping at the spectacle that was the Sawada family, they couldn't help but admire the way their clumsy classmate expertly maneuvered himself away – somehow – from his insane father and back towards them.

Seeing how his son had escaped his machinations, the blond man let out a pout that looked much too disturbing to be on his face. He looked to be on the verge of hugging his wife by the waist and wailing like a child, and Sawada-san just smiled like all was right in the world.

"What," Dame-Tsuna grounded out, and _whoa, look at his face,_ "are you doing _here?_ "

The man grinned. "Why, Bronco sent me a message saying that my cute wife and adorable son were in town!"

They never knew that Dame-Tsuna could even look mad without looking like a kicked puppy, but that _glower_ – the way he narrowed his eyes, furrowed his brows and just _scowled_. Suddenly, they recalled the scarred man they had briefly met and decided that, yes, they could now see the resemblance.

"Don't you have some work to do?" Dame-Tsuna clipped.

The blond idiot just moped pitifully, once more capturing his No-Good son in a choking embrace. "But I never get to see my cute family anymore," he whined.

"And whose - "Dame-Tsuna wheezed, turning blue in the face – "fault is that?"

Dame-Tsuna made for a pitiful sight, dangling in the air as he struggled to remove himself from his father's hazardous choke-hold that the large man called a hug as he was nuzzled affectionately like an infant would a stuffed animal.

Before the man could reply, the entrance was once more slammed open.

At the door, there stood a scowling woman with dark hair and a murderous glare. She had an agile figure that the girls envied, but the burn scar that marred her pretty her face made them wince.

Her eyes immediately zeroed in onto the father-son duo, and with a snarl, she marched ominously towards them with a single-minded focus.

She grabbed the blond man by the collar and Dame-Tsuna slipped away from his father's hold.

"IEMITSU!" the woman roared. She let out a stream of Italian as she shook the man roughly in mid-air.

They stared, wide-eyed, at the scene she was making, and they could see Dame-Tsuna sighing to himself in relief before eyeing his father with a profound amount of pity. Curiously, Sawada-san just smiled at the scene, not even going to her husband's aid.

As the woman continued her violent lecture, they wondered who she was and what her relationship was to the Sawadas. Unlike the blond man, she wasn't wearing a suit, but instead a maroon tank-top that showed off her lithe figure, toned arms, and flat stomach and cargo pants.

Was she somehow another relative? With the way she was dressed, she couldn't possibly be a co-worker, right? Or, maybe…

Was she _the other woman_?

Or, what if it was actually _Sawada-san_ who was "the other woman" in this situation. Didn't that make much more sense? After all, the Sawada patriarch was never home in Namimori, and didn't he only show up once in a blue moon? Maybe that was why she had tracked the blond down – to give her unfaithful partner a thrashing.

Before they could speculate any further, the mysterious woman dropped her grip and the man collapsed into a pathetic heap on the floor.

Silence.

Suddenly, her eyes swept through the crowd, before landing onto Dame-Tsuna. Her eyes narrowed.

Eagerly, they paid close attention to watch the drama unfold.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," she started, voice at a normal volume this time around, but no less commanding. Her next words weren't what they expected. "You better not have slacked off on your training."

Eh? They didn't know what she was going on about, but she was surprisingly fluent in Japanese.

Dame-Tsuna must have understood whatever it was she was talking about because his only reaction was to scratch his cheek and mutter something about how it wasn't like someone named "Reborn" would let him.

"Good." The woman gave a satisfied nod. "If I ever hear from Reborn that you've been slacking off…" her voice lowered and she loomed over her target menacingly. "I'll come to Namimori _myself_ and whip you into shape. _Personally."_

"HIIEEEE!" Dame-Tsuna screeched, eyes wide with panic and hints of tears in his eyes. "P-p-please don't, Lal-san!"

"Hmph." She stood back upright, no longer looming menacingly over Dame-Tsuna. Eyeing the prone form on the ground, she gave a heartless kick at the helpless man before turning her attention to Sawada-san.

Maybe the drama would unfold here? Though they still didn't know what this _supposed_ "training" was. Maybe they were talking about turning Dame-Tsuna into a functionally working member of society? Because, if they were, then they could claim that while that process is slow-going, they could slowly, but surely see the results. Dame-Tsuna could now climb the stairs without tripping until the last step. Before, he tripped on the very first and subsequent step afterwards.

"Nana," the mysterious woman nodded in acknowledgment.

Sawada-san smiled brightly – for someone who just saw her husband be assaulted, she was disturbingly perky. "Lal-chan! I haven't seen you in a while! How have you been?"

"It has been a while," the newly-named Lal _smiled_ , to the rests' astonishment. "I have been well. Yourself?"

Sawada-san laughed like a wind chime, all bright and airy. "I've been great! It was so kind of Timoteo-san to fund this trip! Dino and Iemitsu were both a pleasant surprise. I hope my husband hasn't been causing you any trouble. He's such a handful."

"Hmph!" Lal scowed. "I don't even know why you married that buffoon. That idiot doesn't deserve having you for a wife. You're obviously out of that moron's league."

Sawada-san giggled happily, and held onto the other woman's hands like they were old friends reunited and chatted nonsensically like a girl babbling to a dear older sister.

It wasn't what any of them were expecting.

"Hey," one of the girls nudged Dame-Tsuna. "Who is she?"

"Another relative or something?" A boy guessed skeptically.

"Ah," Dame-Tsuna rubbed the back of his head. "She's from my dad's side of the Family…"

Ah, that made sense, the girls nodded to themselves. If they had an irresponsible brother like that who spent more time away from their wife and child than at home, they would give him a thrashing too.

Briefly, they wondered if the reason Dame-Tsuna never really complained about being manhandled was because his aunt – and his scary uncle, now that they thought about it – was a lot more intimidating than the simple schoolyard bully.

With such scary relatives, Dame-Tsuna probably thought Hibari was normal too. Given how often the small brunet was around the upperclassman, and how he kept Gokudera close, it probably wasn't too far off the mark.

* * *

 **Aaaannd I'm back.**

 **Please R &R**


	5. The Niece

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Warnings: Misconceptions and Misunderstandings; Outsiders' POV; Canon-typical bashing on Tsuna by classmates**

 **UnBeta'd**

* * *

When the two women finished their conversation, Dame-Tsuna's aunt turned to face them with a sense of detached scrutiny.

"Well?" She glanced at her nephew. "Aren't you going to introduce me, Tsunayoshi?"

"Ah, right," Dame-Tsuna mumbled. He coughed a bit, and with a clearer voice, he began. "Lal-san, these are my classmates. We were invited to an all-expense paid trip to Italy. Guys," he turned back to them, "this is Lal Mirch."

Simultaneously, the class bowed and greeted her politely.

She nodded her head once in acknowledgment.

Glancing back at the prone form of Dame-Tsuna's equally dame father, Lal let a breath that was something between a sigh and a huff. She gave the body another heartless kick, rolling the body on its back and resting her foot on the man's face.

"Tch. Useless." She stepped off and – with startling ease – she singlehandedly lifted the man onto a shoulder, carrying him like a sack of rice. "Nice to see you again, Nana, but I have to get this useless lump back to work. He ran off without telling anyone earlier. Everyone probably thinks something terrible happened." She huffed, opening the heavy doors. "This buffoon has no common sense, I swear."

And with that, she slipped through the doors, but not without letting the man's head bump into the closing oak.

They stared after her with varying levels of concern.

"Um, Sawada…" a girl broached. "Will your dad be okay?" _That aunt of yours wasn't exactly gentle_ , she wanted to say.

Dame-Tsuna turned to her and blinked before replying blithely, "Of course he'll be fine. You guys were watching, so she was actually pretty gentle with him."

"You call that 'gentle'?!" A boy blurted.

Dame-Tsuna just scratched his head, as if he couldn't believe he had to explain this. "Well, yeah. If you guys weren't here, she probably would have just dragged him by the foot. But since you guys _were_ here, she actually went and carried hi– "

He stopped himself and pondered for a second. Turning to his friends, who at some point had returned to his side, he asked, "Lal-san was pretty gentle, wasn't she?"

They didn't know whether or not they should congratulate their no-good classmate at finally questioning whether or not his family was normal.

However, to their horror, Yamamoto just laughed. "Yeah, I was surprised!"

Gokudera frowned in thought. "I would have thought she would have slapped him awake at least."

"Haha, really?" Yamamoto grinned. "I thought she was gonna do that instead of shaking him."

Then, simultaneously, the trio blanched and shivered with terror.

Dame-Tsuna touched his cheeks with both hands tearfully. "Ah… I still remember when she did that to me…! I couldn't chew my food for days!"

Honestly, what kind of monster was his aunt? No matter how badly they bullied Dame-Tsuna, he had never even remotely displayed that kind of reaction. Not to mention, the terror that she seemed to evoke in both Yamamoto _and_ Gokudera – the same Gokudera who had no qualms about picking a fight with Hibari Kyouya.

"Ano… What does Lal-san do?" a girl timidly questioned.

"I think she trains recruits?" Dame-Tsuna guessed.

"Recruits?" another pressed.

"Yeah, combat and stuff," he mumbled.

Oh, like in the police or military? That made more sense. _That_ must be why she was so cutthroat.

 _Knock knock knock_

Turning for face the source of the noise, the doors opened once more. But this time, it was another butler.

"Excuse me, Lord Vongola is now ready to see you. If you all would please follow me..." And with that, the first butler who had been with them the entire episode held one of the doors open for them to pass through. The newest butler began leading them through the corridors and the one holding the door open herded them from behind.

Once more, they were led through a labyrinth that disguised itself the mansion's corridors. They didn't know how the residents could get anywhere without getting lost. Eventually, they arrived back to the elegant foyer and were led up the red stairs.

As they finished climbing the elegant staircase – was there anything here that _wasn't_ extravagant? – they saw a young blond man in a black suit headed their way.

He was younger than Dame-Tsuna's father and was carrying a life-sized doll. Once they got closer, they realized that the doll was actually a young child dressed in white.

When she turned to face them, she smiled and reached out towards them. "Tuna!"

"Yuni!" Dame-Tsuna exclaimed. He rushed to grab her before she lost her balance in her attempt to reach him. The man holding the child simply adjusted his grip to prevent her from falling. "Ah, Gamma, how are you?"

The man smiled. He didn't give of a boyish charm like Dino, but his mature aura and handsome face made the girls swoon all the same. "I'm well. And yourself?"

Dame-Tsuna nodded with a smile. "Good. What are you guys doing here?"

Pouting at being ignored, the little girl tugged on Dame-Tsuna's collar and patted his cheek. "Tuna! Up! Up!"

To the class' horror, the man named Gamma handed the child over and gave a helpless smile. "The little princess wanted to come see you when she heard that you were coming over. Her mother is talking with Vongola Nono at the moment.

They didn't know how he could trust someone as clumsy as Dame-Tsuna with the task of carrying a child. What if he dropped her or something?

"Hm?" Finally noticing their audience, the man blinked. "You brought Mama here too." Ah, so he was another brother? "But who are they?"

"These are my classmates. Our class was invited to an all-expense paid trip to Italy."

"Hoh? Is that right?" For some reason, he looked amused.

"Yeah. Guys, this is Gamma. And," hoisting the little girl up on his hip a little too naturally to fit their image of his clumsy self, he continued, "this is Yuni. Say 'hi,' Yuni."

"Hi," she mumbled. Soon after, she turned back and threw her little arms around Dame-Tsuna and buried her face in his neck.

The girls cooed at her shyness.

"How old is she?" one of the girls asked.

"She just turned three," the man grinned like a proud father. "She takes after her mother."

"Ara," Sawada-san smiled. "Tsu-kun looks so cute with Yuni-chan. Gamma-kun, you should visit us more often."

"Of course, Mama," Gamma agreed easily, "but I'll have to talk to Aria about that first."

"Psst. Sawada," a girl whispered.

"Hm?" Dame-Tsuna turned his attention to his classmate.

"Who is this 'Aria' person?"

"She's Yuni-chan's mother," he whispered back, looking a little puzzled. "Why are we whispering?"

She ignored him and went back to tell her friends, because obviously, if he already didn't know, then nothing she could say about _discretion_ would sink into that little brain of his.

It was a shame that the handsome gene that was so prevalent in his family skipped Dame-Tsuna. His two older brothers were hot, his mother was an absurdly youthful grandmother who could pass for a 20-year-old, his aunt was gorgeous despite her scarred face, and his no-good father held a rugged handsomeness. Even his scary uncle was good-looking despite how scary he was – his scars only accentuated it! Little Yuni could even pass for a doll!

Maybe if Dame-Tsuna dyed his hair blond he could pass as an _ikemen._

Barely.

Never mind. It probably wouldn't even be possible.

* * *

 **I made Yuni three 'cause she was, like, thirteen in the TYL arc.**


	6. The Sister-in-Law

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or the cover pic**

 **Warnings: Misunderstandings and Misconceptions; Canon-typical bashing on Tsuna by classmates; Outsider's POV; Possible OOC-ness**

 **UnBeta'd**

* * *

After finally parting from Gamma and his doll-like daughter – they still couldn't believe those two were related to their useless classmate – the butler resumed his role in leading their class to the long-awaited meeting.

The second level of the mansion was no less extravagant than the ground floor, but the doors were spaced out much further from one another. Paintings tastefully decorated the walls in lieu of wallpaper, and the gorgeous chandeliers that lit up the halls were massive. They hung low and looked so heavy, the class wondered if they would fall. The ceilings, much like the walls, were painted beautifully and gave the illusion that they were looking up at the sky.

The ornaments and sculptures that protruded from the pillars and walls were accented with gold that went beautifully with the red drapes on the large windows and the beige color of the floor and the unpainted walls.

They looked around in awe at the beauty and elegance that surrounded them; and, as if sensing their desire to take in the sights, their guide slowed down his pace. Their previous, purposeful strides became a languid stroll in the park as the students tried to gaze at everything in every which way.

It was like being in an art museum. Except, people actually lived here.

A few wondered if it would be alright to take out their phones and snap a picture. It didn't even have to be a selfie, but maybe just a quick souvenir of the place?

Just as a girl was about to reach for her phone, without even glancing back at them, the butler primly said, "No cameras, please."

How surprising. They didn't think anyone outside of Namimori had eyes at the back of their head. Regardless, the girl obeyed and the rest of the class didn't bother to entertain the thought of taking a quick pic.

As they continued to walk, the pace began to pick up as the class became slowly accustomed to their lavish surroundings. Strangely, however, Dame-Tsuna and his group didn't seem interested in the mansion at all.

"Ne, Kyoko-chan," one of the girls started. "Don't you think this place amazing?"

"Hmm?" Kyoko smiled. "It is, isn't it? It's beautiful!"

"You don't seem too surprised though… Have you been here before?" another girl asked dubiously.

Kyoko just smiled blinding sparkles at her.

Before they could push for more, a lovely woman approached them from the other side of the corridor. She had dark, shoulder-length hair and blue eyes. She wore a red button-up, a black tie, and a black pencil-skirt. She looked like a business woman.

The butler stopped as she approached and gave her a respectful bow in greeting. She smiled at him before turning to face their class.

"So, you must be the children Vongola Don invited," she started, surprising them with her fluency in Japanese. Did all Italians know Japanese or something? "It's a pleasure to meet you."

They returned her greeting simultaneously.

She smiled once more, eyes scanning their group. "It's nice to see you guys again as well, Tsunayoshi, Nana-san."

"Ara, Aria-chan!" Sawada-san chirped, moving through the crowd towards the woman. As soon as the absurdly youthful grandmother reached her, they exchanged hugs and kisses on the cheeks. "How have you been?"

"I've been well, thank you for asking. And yourself?"

"Haha, great as always! Though it was really nice of Timoteo-san to let us all go on this trip! I was able to see my husband for a little bit earlier." Sawada-san beamed. "Oh, that reminds me! We saw Yuni-chan and Gamma-kun just a little while ago! She's grown so much since the last time Tsu-kun and I saw her. Like I told Gamma-kun, you should visit us more often!"

Aria laughed pleasantly. "If time allows it, we'll try." She turned her attention to Dame-Tsuna. "Tsunayoshi, it's been a while. It's good to see you and your friends are doing well."

Dame-Tsuna scratched the back of his head, smiling. "You too, Aria-san. Gamma said you were here for business."

"Yes," the woman nodded. "I thought it would be best to fortify our Families' relationship by meeting with the previous generation."

"Ah… I see…"

"Well, I have to get going," she said, glancing at her watch. "I should probably take my daughter from Gamma before she starts trying to pull out his hair again. It was nice seeing new and old faces. Have a good day."

And with that, she left.

"Oi, Da- er, Sawada," a boy started, eyes darting to the explosive transfer. "Who was that?"

"That was Aria-san." Dame-Tsuna answered as the group began to move forward once more, unaware that the rest of the class was paying attention. "She's Yuni-chan's mother."

"Unfair," a few muttered.

She didn't have the body of a woman who had given birth. She was also beautiful to boot.

They still didn't know how a guy like Dame-Tsuna could have such a gorgeous family. Even his sister-in-law could pass as a model!

Genes really weren't fair at all.

But what was that she said about meeting with the family elders? Didn't her husband say she was talking to their benefactor?

Did Dame-Tsuna's brother marry into this rich family?!

* * *

 **Short chap, but look at the bright side: I actually updated and we're almost there to Nono!**

 **R &R**


	7. The Grandfather

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or the cover pic of the Breakers' Mansion**

 **Warning: Misconceptions and Misunderstandings; Possible OOC-ness; Canon-typical bashing on Tsuna by classmates; Outsiders' POV; Nono having an o-hime laugh**

 **UnBeta'd**

* * *

Ah, here they finally were. After parting with the beautiful Aria-san, the butler resumed his duties of leading the class to the long-awaited meeting with their sponsor. And now, here they were: standing in front of an intimidating set of heavy ebony doors.

Guarding the door, stood a handsome man with black hair and blond bangs. Again. _What was up with all the good-looking people here?_ Did Italians just eat something that made them all gorgeous?!

Well, that would explain why Dame-Tsuna was also dame in the looks department too, compared to the rest of his family.

The man raised a brow at their group and quirked his lips in a smirk that made the girls blush. Nodding his head at the butlers towards the doors behind him, the two men left their positions within the crowd and opened the heavy doors with ease.

"Follow me," the dual-toned man said, making an about-face and entering the threshold.

The room was large, and much like the rest of the mansion, red was a prevalent color. There were bookshelves that lined the room like a small library, and a familiar set of red sofas sat around a chess set. Sitting on in the middle of one of the sofas was an elderly man. He wore a beige tux that went well with his red mansion, and rested his hands on an ornate cane in front of him.

Turning his attention from the chess set towards their group, the elder smiled at them kindly. He gestured them to come hither. "Come in, come in," he said.

Dutifully, they entered further into the study under the watchful eye of the mansion staff beside and behind them.

"You must be Class 2-A, am I correct?" The old man asked. When he received a simultaneous nod and a bow in greeting, he clapped in delight. "Ohohoho, how wonderful!" Looking towards the back of the crowd, he smiled. "Ah, Nana –" much to their bewilderment, he patted the empty seat beside him – "come sit, my girl."

"Timoteo-san!" Sawada-san chirped.

Oh, that's right. Didn't her son marry into this family?

With slight trepidation, they wondered how long the adults have been acquainted.

Sawada-san made her way to the sofa to take a seat beside the old man. Her humble, casual attire made a painful contrast to his expensive-looking suit.

"It's good to see you again, my dear." He scanned their group as if looking for someone in particular.

Somewhere in the crowd, a petit brunet tried to make himself disappear.

"Tsunayoshi, my boy," the old man called. "Come join me and your mother, would you?"

Eyes zeroed in on their useless classmate. They remained silent, and as much as they were tempted to drag him out, they still weren't quite sure what their clumsy classmate's real relationship to the old man was, nor did they have any confirmation as to who the old man was.

Reluctantly, Dame-Tsuna shuffled his feet towards the old man. He did not sit, however, and opted to stand a small distance away from the two adults. His lackeys trailed close behind him, with Kyoko and Kurokawa staying with the rest of the class.

The old man gestured him closer and patted the other seat beside him. They could see a small pout forming on their classmate's face as Gokudera and Yamamoto, along with the dual-toned man from before, took positions behind the sofa.

For some reason, it looked way too coordinated to look like anything else but a learned habit.

Satisfied, the old man turned his attention back towards the class as they stood awkwardly in the middle of the study. "So," he started, "this is your class, is it, Tsunayoshi?"

"…Yes," Dame-Tsuna sulked.

The old man hummed. "Why don't you introduce us, my boy?"

"Urk…Um, Nono, these are my classmates from Nami Chu. Guys, this is Lord Timoteo Vongola…The one who sponsored our trip here."

Their suspicions were confirmed.

The class delivered another bow and a collective "nice to meet you" and the sponsor eye smiled in response.

"It's good to see young faces, ohohoho!" The old man tapped his cane. "I understand that my staff led you to one of the lounges for refreshments earlier, correct?"

Gulping, a brave girl timidly answered. "Ye-yes, sir."

"How was it?" He smiled kindly at her. "I hope it was to your liking. I rarely every get any visitors nowadays."

Off to the side, Dame-Tsuna muttered something vaguely rude under his breath.

Wide-eyed at this blatant disrespect, a few of them held their breaths. _Rude, rude, rude!_ They prayed that his deplorable manners wouldn't ruin it for the rest of them.

Instead of a frown, their sponsor let out a laugh at whatever it was Dame-Tsuna had said and ruffled their classmate's already-messy hair. "I'm sure that will change once you move here to Italia, Tsunayoshi. You already have a lot of acquaintances here that would love to visit you. That young Gesso friend of yours for example."

Whoever "that young Gesso" was brought about a set of strange reactions. Gokudera looked like he was about to have an aneurism, Yamamoto's smile looked a bit off, the two-toned man seemed a bit wary, and Dame-Tsuna looked like he wanted to curl up in a hole and die.

"Um, sir?" A brave student spoke up. "May we ask, uh, _why_ you decided to sponsor our class? I mean– not that we aren't grateful or anything! But, uh… We just– you know– were, uh, curious…"

Lord Vongola tapped his cane and smiled. "I just wanted to see my cute grandson again."

…

 _What?_

"You see, I'm too busy to go to Japan myself, and my beloved grandson refuses to even step foot in Italy voluntarily."

At the corner of their eye, they could see Dame-Tsuna sulking in his corner of the sofa.

Lord Vongola's eyes twinkled. "I knew the only way to get him to come over was if the rest of his class came as well! And what do you know," he smiled at Dame-Tsuna's direction. "It worked like a charm, ohohohoho!"

"Nono," Dame-Tsuna groaned. "Please stop."

"Tsunayoshi, why don't you call me 'Nonno' anymore?" Lord Vongola sighed. "I remember the days when you used to toddle around, saying 'Nonno, Nonno!'"

 _What was the difference? Didn't he just call him that?_

"I never called you that!" Dame-Tsuna shrieked.

"Ah," Lord Vongola nodded. "That's right. It was 'Grandpa, Grandpa!' instead, ohohoho!"

"Ganauche…" Dame-Tsuna groaned. "Make him stooooppp! Please!"

The dual-toned man just grinned. "No can do, Little Vongola!"

 _No, please. Please stop this madness. We beg you._

"Um, Vongola-dono," a girl started. "How long have you known Sawada?"

The old man blinked. "Since he was born, of course."

"…So," another girl started. "How did you meet Sawada-san?"

 _Please say it was when Gamma-san married in. Please say it was because of Gamma-san._

"I met Nana when she was still engaged to Iemitsu. That boy decided it was finally time to introduce Nana, here, to the rest of the family after bragging about her for who knows how long, ohohoho."

"Ah, Timoteo-san, you're making me blush!" Sawada-san's cheeks were dusted a delighted pink.

"Don't be so formal, my dear. We're all family here."

This was terrible.

It was one thing to discover that Dame-Tsuna had rich brothers – maybe they were just successful, they had thought. But it was another thing to realize that their favorite victim was actually just from a rich family.

An extremely rich family – his grandfather was a Lord! They still couldn't wrap their head around that. How could _that_ be even remotely related to _that?!_

 _A Lord!_

Looking back on his blasé attitude throughout the whole trip, his lackluster reaction to the mansion's extravagance, Dino-san's nonchalant buy-out of a restaurant, and the strange appearances of his other relatives in the mansion, it all started to make sense.

Why _wouldn't_ they be able to come and go as they pleased? They all probably lived here at some point in their lives. Visiting their elderly father wouldn't be strange. And Aria-san was probably bonding with her grandfather-in-law – she gave him a great-granddaughter, after all.

Wasn't Sawada-san a housewife as well? No wonder she could live so comfortably – she had married into a rich family! Didn't Lord Vongola and that scarred guy – was that lord Vongola's son?! – say something about Dame-Tsuna coming to live here after high school? Dame-Tsuna probably never tried in school because he knew he'd never need to work for a living!

Oh, man. What a trip… It was a good thing they had their Peaceful Namimori mindset to keep them grounded. Otherwise, they probably would have passed out from information overload.

Well, at least it wasn't like Dame-Tsuna was going to just up and inherit the whole thing.

But why was he so reluctant to come to Italy?

* * *

 **Sorry, not sorry. I couldn't help but give Nono that o-hime laugh.**

 **R &R!**


	8. The Cousin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Warning: Outsider POV; Slight AU; Misunderstandings and Misconceptions; Possible OOCness; Canon-typical bashing on Tsuna by classmates**

 **UnBeta'd**

* * *

Lord Vongola tapped his cane against the floor and smiled. As if on cue, a set of servants appeared before them.

"Well, now," he said, "I'm sure you all must have had a tiring flight. My staff shall show you to your rooms to get you all situated. I've heard from Dino that he treated you all to some Italian cuisine, is that correct?"

Timidly, they nodded.

"Wonderful!" The elderly man rose to stand, followed by Dame-Tsuna and his mother. "Well then, I shall see you all in the morning. I'll have some servants guide you to the dining room for breakfast. Have a good night."

"Good night, Lord Vongola," they chorused, bowing respectfully to the powerful man.

A servant bowed as he held the door open. "This way, if you please."

As they made their exit, they heard Lord Vongola ask for Dame-Tsuna to stay behind. Naturally, they weren't surprised to see that neither Gokudera or Yamamoto made a move to leave.

"Ano," a girl started, looking rather concerned as their group began to depart. "Shouldn't we wait for Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun?"

One of the servants in front replied in perfect Japanese – honestly, did the phrase _language barrier_ even mean anything to these people? "Please do not worry. Master Gokudera and Master Yamamoto have no need for such guidance."

A boy blinked, wide-eyed. "Why not? And how do you know their names?"

"Master Gokudera and Master Yamamoto are well acquainted with the Vongola Mansion," the man answered succinctly, as prim and proper as could be without breaking stride. "As for your second question, Mr. Osamu Kaneda, all staff members are expected to know the names of any and all guests within the mansion, at the very least. Anything less would be an embarrassment for a servant of the Vongola."

Behind the man's back, they all gaped. Not once did he ever turn around to see which student had spoken. This man's skill was unreal! And, if they were to be honest, kinda creepy.

"Um, sir?" Another spoke up. "What do you mean by 'well acquainted'?"

"Just as I have said," the man answered, still faced forward. "It is not the first time Master Gokudera and Master Yamamoto have been in this mansion, and we can all assure you: it will not be the last."

And with that, he drew their attention to a long corridor, decorated with doors on either side. It was just as decorative as the rest of the manor. One by one, the other servants that they had forgotten about had lined up, each standing by a door.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please take note," the butler said, finally turning to face them. "Males are to go to the left, and females to the right. As we walk forward and pass by each individual door, I shall call out your names. Please stand by the door you are assigned to. These will be your rooms for the duration of your stay. Your luggage has already been delivered and will be waiting for you inside. Also, please be advised to take great care not to damage anything in the rooms."

 _I doubt any of you could afford it_ , was left unsaid but heard loud and clear.

And without further ado, he quickly assigned them to their rooms. It was all very efficient. The discipline he demanded was like a gentler, non-violent version of the Disciplinary Committee's standard routine for pre-inspection. Obeying his orders was like second nature. No one offered protest.

They all stood in the hallway by their respective doors. If they read him right, it seemed as if the man still had something to say. They watched silently as he made his way back to the hall entrance, looking back and forth between them all as if to check their assigned locations. Finally, he nodded to himself, satisfied.

"Breakfast shall be at 0800. We shall have servants to your door by 0700 to get you up and ready in the morning," he announced, walking through the corridor to make sure he was heard. They didn't really think it was necessary, though. The architecture itself amplified his voice and made it echo through the halls. "They will bathe you and dress you and ensure that you are all presentable as guests of the Vongola Family. Once you are ready, they will guide you to the dining room for breakfast. In the meantime, the servant assigned to you will help you settle in for the remainder of your stay. Any further questions can be directed towards your attendant. Good night."

And with that clear dismissal, the servant by their respective room opened their doors and led them inside.

They gaped at the extravagance they would be residing in for the next few days as their respective maid or butler helped unpack their belongings. After all was said and done, they were drawn a bath before the servants excused themselves for the night.

Girls and boys alike reveled in the truly once-in-a-lifetime luxury. High ceilings, marble tiles and a spa-like bath with a gorgeous chandelier to give the spacious bathroom a warm glow. The bedroom itself was bigger than their respective houses. The window to their room reached the high ceiling and ended to the floor. Long, red, velvet curtains were parted on both sides.

The bed was large – much bigger than a king-sized bed in Japan – and was adorned with silk sheets of red and gold. As if that wasn't enough, there was even a coffee table surrounded by lounging sofas and chairs in the room – whatever reason rich people needed their own private living room for, they did not know. An ornate wardrobe made of some sort of most-likely-expensive-wood was situated in the corner of the room, right by the matching vanity and a folding space divider.

Honestly, did rich people honestly get dressed while having company? Was that what those things were for?

After bathing and getting dressed for sleep, they turned off the lights and reveled in the amazing comfort of their bed. And before they knew it, they were all asleep.

 _Knock knock knock._

At seven in the morning, the students were woken up by servants, and before they knew it, they were stripped, bathed, dressed, and out the door before they could understand what was going on. By eight, they were all seated on a long table waiting for breakfast.

As they took in their surroundings, they realized, _no, it wasn't a dream_. They were in Italy in some Lord's mansion. And when they saw their useless classmate and his lackeys make his way to one end of the table with Sawada-san, they remembered how their favorite victim was actually the grandson of said lord.

And speak of the devil.

Lord Vongola had appeared, surrounded by the handsome dual-haired man from the previous day and a scary entourage of intimidating, aged men – bodyguards, they supposed, what with all those scars. They sat on the other end of the table and the class tried their best not to squirm as they fell under the scrutiny of the unknown men.

Fortunately, the food began to arrive and served as a welcome distraction.

Out of no where, a chuckle resounded through the room. "Oya, oya," a smooth voice echoed. "I didn't know Vongola began inviting children into its halls."

It was a teen their age, if slightly older. He had dark hair parted in the middle in a zig-zag in some sort of up-do that should have looked ridiculous, but for some reason, he made it look good. He wore well-fitted clothing that accentuated his slim figure. And of course, like all the Italians they had met so far, he was handsome enough to make the girls flustered and the boys self-conscious.

He sauntered over towards Dame-Tsuna's end of the table, completely ignoring Gokudera's hostile stare. He gave off a subtle, sinister vibe that juxtaposed his languid demeanor.

"Mukuro," Dame-Tsuna greeted.

The teen, Mukuro, as he was apparently called, smirked in reply. "Tsunayoshi." He stopped before an empty seat beside beside Yamamoto. "I see you've brought along your mother," he said, nodding in her direction. Sawada-san gave him a cheerful smile in return. He eyed the rest of the class before glancing back at Gokudera and Yamamoto. "And your faithful dogs."

"WHY YOU!" But before Gokudera could successfully lunge at the other Italian teen, Dame-Tsuna had held him back in reflex.

"Haha, long time no see, Mukuro!" Yamamoto grinned.

"It's good to see you again," Dame-Tsuna smiled. "In person, I mean."

The class stared at the scene. This Mukuro character sniffed disdainfully as he began to primly eat his breakfast. "Yes, I suppose I have yet to thank you for that." He eyed the rest of the class again, scoffing at their blatant interest. "And who are you lot supposed to be? Tsunayoshi's new help?"

The boys puffed up in indignation at the suggestion of being one of Dame-Tsuna's _lackeys,_ of all things.

"Oh, no!" One of the girls spoke up, attempting to rid the handsome boy of the notion before one of her peers could say something in front of Lord Vongola and ruin everything. "We're his classmates! Lord Vongola –" she quickly turned to acknowledge the elder before turning back to the Italian boy – "was kind enough to invite our class to his home."

The boy raised a fine brow and turned his attention back to their useless classmate – they still didn't know who this boy was. "Is that right?"

Dame-Tsuna gave a sheepish grin in response and nodded. The boy gave a hum and returned to his food.

Gokudera was still glaring daggers at the boy.

"Ano, Mukuro-san, was it?" The brave girl blushed as he turned his attention towards her. "Will you be joining us for the rest of the day?"

His smirk nearly made her swoon. "If my dear Tsunayoshi allows it."

"HE'S NOT YOUR 'DEAR' ANYTHING!" Gokudera bellowed, but everyone ignored it with practiced ease.

"Eh?" Another girl blinked, trying not to let the sound of derision escape at the suggestion. "Why would you need _his_ permission?"

Dame-Tsuna's eyes grew wide, face pale at the topic of conversation. "Muku-!"

"Because I'm on parole." He gave her a swoon-worthy smile. "Our lovely Tsunayoshi here has to make sure I'm on good behavior."

A boy couldn't help but blurt out, "Parole? Why are you on parole?"

Dame-Tsuna was freaking out in the background again. Making wild gesticulations while turning blue in the face. Like usual, he was ignored.

"I just got out of prison you see," Mukuro answered, completely at ease.

"I don't think we should be having this conversation at breakfast!" Dame-Tsuna cried. No one paid him any mind.

"Why?" asked another curious student.

"For murder, of course."

Then everything came to a stop.

 _What?_

A pregnant silence was their reply.

"Mukuro!" Dame-Tsuna wailed, breaking the silence. "Why would you say that?!"

"Why not? It's true." Mukuro replied, amusement prevalent in his tenor. He turned back to face the students with a smirk. "But that's not really the reason I was placed in solitary confinement in a maximum security prison, you see."

"E-eh?"

"A-and why- why is that?" someone stuttered out.

"Well, I had hurt their fragile egos when I had broken out and left the country – ah, I don't suppose any of you remember when your _Disciplinary Committee,_ " he sneered, "had gotten attacked? Ah, well, that was my doing." And if that didn't freak them out, they didn't know what would. "Well, long story short, I was tracked down after I finished playing with that skylark. Of course, if it wasn't for my dear Tsunayoshi, here, it would have been a completely different story."

"You shouldn't have been trying to find me, if that was the case," Dame-Tsuna retorted mulishly.

They all flinched when the convicted-murderer stood up from his chair.

"It's such a shame the skylark didn't come. This would have been so much more entertaining."

"And everything would be in ruins!" Dame-Tsuna griped. "You two never stop fighting!"

Mukuro just flipped his hair in response before making his way out. "Arrivederci, Vongola," he said, waving his hand as he sauntered out.

They could only stare dumbly after him.

 _Screech!_

Everyone turned to face Dame-Tsuna. His chair had skidded away behind him from his abrupt stand.

"I… I've lost my appetite." And with that, Dame-Tsuna left, but not before bowing in acknowledgement, "Nono."

Gokudera and Yamamoto stood and bowed to Lord Vongola as well, taking off after their classmate.

"Wh-where are they going?" A girl stuttered. But she was too late. The trio had already left.

"Ohoho," Lord Vongola's eyes crinkled as he smiled. "Don't worry. That grandson of mine is just going to make sure Mukuro doesn't cause any mischief."

' _Mischief'?_

 _Exactly how was that not worrisome?!_ They held no lost love for their useless classmate, but he was going after a convicted murderer! If he was someone like Hibari Kyouya, for example, they wouldn't have had to worry, but this was Dame-Tsuna of all people! The very same person who triped on air!

Their worry must have been obvious for the man said gently, "You don't have to worry about Mukuro trying to hurt that grandson of mine. No matter what he says, he wouldn't harm Tsunayoshi."

"How can you be so sure?" Another asked dubiously. "Didn't he say that D- uh, Sawada was the reason he got caught?"

And how did _that_ even happen?

One of the unknown men sitting beside their benefactor scoffed. "Sawada Tsunayoshi might have been the reason why he got captured, but he is also the reason why Mukuro is out of prison to begin with – though why that child even bothered to let that monster loose is beyond me."

"Now, now," Lord Vongola chided lightly, "Tsunayoshi is a gentle child. He cares very deeply for his Family. He couldn't stand to let Mukuro waste away in that cell of his when he knew he could do something about it."

What could Dame-Tsuna even do to begin with? Bribe the guy out? Their stupid classmate didn't even know what the word 'bribe' even meant!

"Um, if you don't mind me asking," a timid voice spoke up. "Was Mukuro-san really in prison for murder?"

Lord Vongola nodded. "Yes. For slaughtering his entire Family." They jumped in their seat at the revelation, but the man continued nonchalant as if it was nothing out of the ordinary. "He was then adopted into another Family soon afterwards. They treated him much better than his previous one, I believe. He was then imprisoned for the murder of that family later on. The sentence was for life, if I recall it correctly."

They gaped at him in absolute horror.

How could he just say that all so blithely?! They just ate breakfast with a murderer! He was sentence to _life in prison!_ What the hell was that guy doing outside?! Why the hell was he even on parole?! _HOW?!_

"Well, it was lovely having breakfast with everyone," Lord Vongola said genially as he stood up from his seat. His companions followed his example. "But unfortunately, I have some business to take care of. Please, take your time and enjoy the rest of your breakfast."

And with that, they watched helplessly as the man left the room to who-knows-where, completely unconcerned that his grandson had left to follow a murderous cousin of some sort.

Absently, they wondered exactly how many convicts were in Dame-Tsuna's family. First there was Lord Vongola's son – which might explain why the lord was so blasé about it all – and now there was this distant cousin that was sentenced _to life_ for murdering his immediate family – blood and adopted. His _family!_ Shouldn't they be more concerned?!

They glanced at Sawada-san.

 _She was as carefree as could be!_

Suddenly, they pitied Dame-Tsuna. It really was no wonder why none of their antics fazed him. The petty notion of a schoolyard bully really wasn't a match for a family of violent aunts, felonious uncles, and sociopathic cousins and negligent mothers who had no qualms about letting her son be a possible victim.

Hopefully they wouldn't run into Mukuro in a dark corridor. Their only saving grace was the knowledge that he wasn't allowed to go outside without permission. Their bedroom-suites had locks on the doors, right?

This day was beginning terribly.

They had even forgotten to greet Lord Vongola "good morning"!

* * *

 **Ehehe... I'm back?**

 **I'm seriously torn between "The Stalker" and "The Childhood Friend" for a future chapter. Regardless, it's the same person lol.**

 **R &R!**


End file.
